RuneScape - Peacekeepers
Please sign your chapters! Ugozima = Rules = *Chapters must be at least 2 paragraphs long. *There can be no more than 3 clans for or against peace. *No clan can exceed 500 members. *The only case in which a person may edit someone else's chapter is in the case of a typographical or grammatical error (aka typo) *British grammar is mandatory, since Jagex is a British company. Here is a link to an American to British English guide, courtesy of Wikipedia. *Chapters must comply with the Wiki Rules. *No one else may use/kill off anyone else's characters at all, with the exception of permission. *No double posting. If you have more to say, add on to your original post. *As of 21:08, 29 October 2007 (UTC), you may add titles to your chapters, but they must abide by Wiki Rules. = Clans = For Peace The Peacekeepers Garrison *100 level 50+ clan members Leader *Professor Dalius Fragoom Axe Riders Garrison *150 Level 35+ Clan Members Leader *Hernando Gomez Anti-Peace Facemask Gang *14 elite level 60+ member ranging clan members The Order of Angry Monsters *50 level 90+ member clan members The Ardgoune Dracomancers Garrison 100 level 49 Guards, 1 warrior,1 mage and 1 ranger (complete with baby dragon) Leader Group seargent Malfoy = Characters = Ugozima Professor Dalius Fragoom :Alignment: Peace :Locale: Yanille :Status: Healthy :Rank: Leader (the Peacekeepers) Chiafriend12 Al Asfarnin :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Seer's Village :Status: Active :Rank: Assassin (Sergeant) Ongjia (ohng-ya) :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Seer's Village :Status: Active :Rank: Junior Bandit (Private) Nosepara2 33 (Nosparatoo) :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Seer's Village :Status: Active :Rank: Head Gang Member (Lieutenant) The evil dude Cookie Monster :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Varrock :Status: Active :Rank: Leader Lieutenant Hood :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Varrock :Status: Active :Rank: Lieutenant Lieutenant Dini :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Varrock :Status: Active :Rank: Lieutenant Jigo22 Hernando Gomez :Alignment: Peace :Locale: The Wilderness :Status: Active :Rank: Leader ToaBionicle Group Seargent Malfoy :Alignment: Anti-Peace :Locale: Ardgoune :Status: Active :Rank: Group Leader Trainee John Dixon :Alignment: Undecided :Locale: Yanille :Status: Semi-Active :Rank: Trainee = Story = Prelude Professor Fragoom was sitting in his rocking chair, smoking some dwarf weed. Then, the postman came and gave him a letter. It read: Dear Dalius Fragoom, Are the Peacekeepers still active? There seems to be trouble everywhere nowadays. We need to assemble and fight for peace on Gielenor! Endearingly, Ulrik Deregeed Chapter 1 Professor Fragoom wrote back to his friend, Ulrik: Dear Ulrik Deregreed, Yes, it does seem that Gielenor is frought with danger these days. I am in Yanille, in our old base underneath the Mages' Guild. Gather up as many of the old Peacekeepers as you can find and bring them here. I'll start rebuilding the dormitories for the Peacekeepers. I'll look for some missions, and then we can get started with peacekeeping again! PS: Do you still have the old uniform? We'll need to find someone who can do a multiplication charm so we can distribute them again. Keeping the Peace, Dalius Fragoom Dalius sealed the letter and put it outside his mailslot in the middle of town, so the post man could pick it up and send it to Ulrik. Dalius climbed down the hatch to his subterranean home, picked up a shovel, and un-dug the dormitories. 15:51, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 2 In Seer's Village, all was fine. A normal day of merchanting was happening at the bank. Over in the building next to the bank was an older building. Underneath it laid the head quarters for the infamous Facemack Gang. Nosparatoo, the Head Gang Member of the gang, tied on his facemask. He walked out to the centre room of their lair to the other thirteen members of the gang, who were so patiently waiting. "Tonight brethren," he started on his speech, "we rob the riches of the next-door bank from them! We will take at least fourteen million gold coins in this heist, and dine like monarchs!" The other gang members cheered. "With this grande load of money we will receive, you will all get a little less than one million a piece. The remaining will go to ammunitions and armour for our safety." finished Nosparatoo to his clan. A few more hours went by until most of the merchants left for home. The group of fourteen bandits went up their spiral staircase, out of their subteranian (tried at least 12 different ways to spell it, my comp doesn't seem to ever think it's right. I'm leaving it at that) base to go steal their great quantity of money. 03:14, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 3 - The Blue Pyscho The Order of Angry Monsters have escaped from the Anger Management Asylum, somewhere in the sea. They plan to attack RuneScape, to get their demands. Just one thing; the order are stupid, brainless, and would only be laughed. But they have extreme rage on their side. They have elected the Cookie Monster to be their president. The blue fiend looked at some paperwork. "Seems likes aliens have invaded recently. Daleks. Slitheen. Judoon. We must make RuneScape give in to our demands, by destroying peace! and getting COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!!!!!!!!" All the order howled madly. The Cookie Monster went a head of the order, as a scout. ---- The Cookie Monster was mad. It made two giant cookies, and rolled them. The cookies had flattened Rimmington. The monster got out a cookie launcher, which is like a bazooka. He shot the witch, turning her into raw cookie dough. The Cookie monster had destroyed peace in Rimmington. Just another 50 locations to go.... But a mystery mage had teleported the Cookie monster to Yanille. Here, the cookie monster would be put on trial for flattening Rimmington and turning the citizens into cookie dough. The wizards had decided to send him back to the asylum, but the cookie monster only turned Hulk on them (not literally, but got angry). The Wizards' Guild was turned to cookie dough, and the cookie monster was eating the remains. The wizards couldn't escape, and were trapped forever in the stomach of a creature that defies the laws of the universe. Arnie 19:21, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 4 - Holy Crap! As Professor Fragoom smoked on his dwarf weed pipe several hours after digging out the dormitories, the stone floor above him took on a fleshy look, with small freckles. Then, within 5 minutes, the entire guild was gone! Then, a blue, fuzzy monster screamed, "COOKIE MONSTAH EAT YOU!!!!!!" Fragoom threw some runes on the floor and teleported as far away as he knew to teleport, Varrock. With landing in Varrock, he wrote to his friend Deregreed, Dear Ulrik, The Mage's Guild turned to dough, then this blue beast ate it!!!! I am in Varrock. Meet me in the emergency base below the chapel. Keeping the peace, Dalius Fragoom 21:17, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 5 - The Heist Ongjia, the newest recruit for of the clan went out in civilian styled clothing so no one would assume he was a member of the Facemask Gang. He trotted over to the doorway of the bank, peeked in to see nobody was there, and came back. He reported to his squad leader, Al Asfarnin to report what he saw. "Bank's clear. Four tellers and one client." Asfarnin turned to the group of bandits waiting oh so patiently in their building for the signal to go. "It's clear. First and second squads stay outside the bank. Third squad go in and get the money." The platoon of gang members ran half-crouched to the bank. Al Asfarnin and Ongjia were in first squad, and stayed outside, while Nosparatoo's squad went in. "Put the money in the bag!" Nosparatoo ordered the teller, with a bow aimed at her face. An adventurer in their set of full addamantite saw the event unfolding before him, and tried to stop them. He ran at Nosparatoo, attempting to kill him. Though, to his misfortune, one of the members of third squad put two arrows into his torso. 21:41, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter 6 - Breaches of Insanity The Cookie Monster was giggling maniacally, when the Drunken dwarf came. "Hey, blue thing! Buy meesh lots of beer! Zat luvlerly st00f!" The Cookie monster ignored the dwarf, and ate some Mystic robes. The dwarf got angry. "Yerrrr not meesh friend! Ah hates yooooo!" The rocks hit the Cookie Monster eyes. The Cookie monster got pyscho, and used a real AK-47, and opened fire on the dwarf. "I will blow holes in you, you stupid drunk!" The dwarf was in a bleeding mess. The Cookie Monster decided to randomly teleport anywhere. He arrived in Seers Village, where he saw mysterious people sneaking into the bank. The monster was watching closely at a bank robbery. Arnie 18:24, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 7 - The Getaway A Facemask Gang member who was standing guard on the outside noticed a monster watching them bank. He ran in to tell Nosparatoo. "Sir! Someone's watching us. Maybe the Ardougne Police! We better leave." "You're right. We'll take what we have, and take the rest another day." Nosparatoo teleported away. The rest of the gang soon followed. At Nosparatoo's house, they counted the money. After 15 minutes, the money had been counted. "Only 6,000,000 coins. Darn it." Nosparatoo angrily said. The gang then teleported back to their hideout to wait put their armour away, and to go to their houses to resume their fake civilian lives. 05:13, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 8 - oh noes!!!1one11!11!11!one2111 A day later, Deregreed arrived in Varrock, at the hideout. Not to mention with 8 others. "Dalius...Dalius? It's Ulrik," he yelled. "Dalius?" Fragoom was gone. 13:53, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 9 - The Random War The Order of Angry Monsters have decided to base themselves in Varrock at the moment, awaiting their leader's call. The Cookie monster saw the Facemask gang sneak away, but when the monster followed they had disappeared. Dang. The cookie fiend wanted to steal the money they stole. But the Cookie Monster was being haunted, by various random events. After the death of the Drunken Dwarf, the randoms decided to harrass the cookie monster. The Mime had teleported the cookie monster to a theatre, where the other random events are watching. The cookie monster doesnt understand the event. The cookie monster was being booed off, but the beast within is unleashed. The cookie gun was primed and fired at the mime. The mime turned into cookie dough. The random events started to attack. Arnie 18:47, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 8 - Soaring the Sky Some monsters walked through the forest, collecting wood and supplies, while talking about their clan. "If we are to stablish in Varrauk, or whatever its called, we must get enough resources" One of them said. "I agree wi--" Was saying the biggest one of them, before been hit by a huge, black and mean-looking Double-Bit Axe; The other monsteres looked up just to discover, to their horror, a rain of Black Fire falling on their heads, the fastest of them ran out of the range of the fire, and saw a man descending in a King Black Dragon over his head, he did a fast move and tried to throw the man off his mount with his long tail, but the man's Axe was even faster and cut the monster's tail off, and then The Dragon froze the monster. "Easy" replied the man, from now on Hernando "But i sense something bigger is coming; ill better get my warriors and myself prepared". He flew off, leaving scorched monster corpses for the wild animals to eat. Jigo22Walkie Talkie 22:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 9 - The Battles Always Choose The Cookie Monster was overrun by a mob of random events, when back up came. Two Jawas came to the rescue. They got their cookie blasters and blasted the mob to cookie dough. The sandwich lady and a few others charged. The cookie monster threw a couple of grenades, then he and his Jawa accomplices did slow motion, as a big ball of flame engulfed the theatre and chased them. They made it out alive, as the random events were either roasted or melted. RuneScape could never be plagued again by random events. "Good work Lieutenant Hood and Lieutenant Dini. Now lets teleport to Varrock, and destroy peace" They teleported, and they found King Roald. They primed their weapons. "Please, i beg you! I have a kingdom to run, and i can't run it as a pile of dough!" "For Linkin Park's sake! We care not for kings, but for cooookies! I don't want to be the one the battles choose, eh! I had better start breaking the habit tonight!" The Jawas took the king's safe, which contained billions of K. The cookie monster smiled insanely. "Thank you so much for your co-operation. Now i must make like a tree and leave!" The cookie monster turned the walls around King Roald into melting dough, then escaped with his lieutenants. The walls had collapsed on the king, suffocating him. Arnie 15:43, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Chapter 10 - Out of the Darkness we know of many gods, but some are only known to those who have experienced things we cannot try to imagine.We think of many creatures of savages, but relise their intelegence when we see they have a god behind them "NECK STRAIGHT PRIVATE!", shouted the Group Leader, seemingly following his own commands, "MAKE YOURSELF LOOK FRIGHTNING! THE ENEMY ARE SHEEP, READY TO BE CRUSHED! CAN YOU CRUSH THEM PRIVATE? CAN YOU?" "I don't know sir, can I?" John said, trembling. "NO. YOU ARE A WORM. WORMS CRAWL ABOUT DOING NOTHING! CAN A WORM CRUSH YANILLE? CAN THEY?" "Why are you talking about crushing MY TOWN?"John said defencively. The Group Leader ( Seargent Malfoy ) coughed and said, " We have received news from some gangs around the area about a siege on the wizarding town of Yanille. In fact, our spy, Vero-wfwv, says that it will be a brilliant way of training YOU PICES OF CRAWLING SCUM!" He said, shouting at a trainee that picked his nose,"you, give me 200 sit ups while writing a song, NOW!You have 5 minutes to do it or I teleport you to our jails! And you, Dixon, go up to the hatch and do a bit of scouting for us." John walked up to the trapdoor and opened it. He was temporarily stunned. The brilliant sunlight, he thought, i thought you'd gone!